1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a face plate bracket of a computer rack assembled for shelving electronic equipments. More specially a face plate bracket, exclusively applied onto an aluminum extruded machine rack frame, being specially designed to be able to press on an aluminum extruded machine rack frame post and to be screwed for locking, thereby to fully facilitate the erection of the electronic equipments such as a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, industrial computer (or the related electronic) equipment are more advanced products with higher price. In order to maintain their useful life and to avoid too much dust, the industrial computer equipment are usually installed in an enclosed machine rack. Most of the conventional machine racks are customer-made case bodies with divisions therein for placing the electronic equipments. However, the divisions are assembled either by nailing or by welding according to the different materials. The process thereof is very inconvenient and that is the main shortcoming of the conventional machine rack.
The present invention includes aluminum extruded joints and frame posts to be assembled for a machine rack body, which is disposed with a special face plate bracket to be directly placed inside the frame body by means of screws. The assembly of the present invention is more convenient and faster than the conventional ones.
The primary objective of the present invention is to dispose a face plate bracket in the form of a long plate on one side of a frame post of an aluminum extruded machine rack. Round (or oval) lock holes arranged at a certain interval are disposed on the plate body. The outer lateral end thereof is disposed with a bent portion in a n-shape. One side is extensively disposed with a right-angle bent edge. The bent edge of the face plate bracket is pressed and placed on the inner lateral rim of the frame post. Then, the convex bent portion in a n-shape is used as a support to adjoin with an expansion rod bracket, thereby to erect the electronic equipments such as a computer.
To enable a further understanding of the contents of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.